


The Dragon Couple of Splatoween

by Radical124, vmeemo



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Splatoon
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Gen, Halloween, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radical124/pseuds/Radical124, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo
Summary: Splatoween has arrived, and the unusual couple known as Alex and Celia decide to go out this year!With the magic of Inkopolis changing them into their costumes for the night, this unique pair will do some festivities, earn candy, and even fly!This will shape up to be one of the most interesting Splatoween nights they will ever have!
Relationships: Inkling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon)
Kudos: 4





	The Dragon Couple of Splatoween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again! Now with a partner this time around, making this the very first collab either of us have ever done!
> 
> This story is a little bit different this time around, as it's part of a much bigger AU, and we just decided to make this one for fun. Basically the short end of it is that one of the characters was affected by a curse, that made them 4 inches tall. And the other, takes care of them for a bit, eventually going into a relationship.
> 
> In this story, Inkopolis is a bastion of magic, including having one special thing that happens every Splatoween: Whatever costume you wear, you become that monster for the night.
> 
> But that's the short end of it, and if you want to know more, then read the story! Hope you enjoy it!

Its Splatoween and horror filled the air! people were getting out to celebrate this spooky time of the year. As such Celia and Alex could be seen leaving the apartment, ready to enjoy some festivities that day, and maybe grab some candy in the process.

"Isn't this great Alex!?" Celia exclaimed,"Splatoween, the day of spooky things, monsters, and candy, is finally here!"

She was very excited, determined to make this a great holiday experience for her and her new tiny girlfriend. Meanwhile Alex was more focused on the costumes and candy to be earned tonight more than anything.

"Yeah! Maybe i can find some small cardboard cutout stuff to use to make my costume while we're out." Alex said, planning out a decent night out. "Can't wait to grab candy too, my sweet tooth is dying for some sugar."

Celia looks down at Alex, excited over what they're going to be doing, "Right, and that's the first thing we're going to do before anything else: Costume shopping!"

She thinks about all of the costumes choices that are out right now, and decides to ask the pocket inkling, "Is there any specific costume you want, or do you want me to surprise you?"

Alex thinks a bit before looking up towards Celia, "Surprise me! I'm sure you'll find something fun for me."

Celia gives a grin, "You got it! There's some costumes over at Arowana Mall, so let's look there."

With a plan made, the two head over to the mall, and into a costume shop. Celia goes down the aisles, looking to see what might work when her eyes catch two costumes, a theme forming in the inklings mind.

"These can work! Alex, what do you think of these?" Celia asks, pulling two dragon costumes out from the shelf.

Alex pops out of the pocket to look at the costumes, intrigued by the colors but kinda confused. "Ooo I like the light blue one! But isn't it kinda big for me still?"

Celia walks to a mirror, observing the costumes better. "There are some costumes where like your gauntlets, you spend some time near them and they'll shift to your size." She says before looking at Alex in the mirror, "But what do you think? We can be like a power dragon couple!"

Alex chuckles at her enthusiasm, liking her idea too. "Hehe, yeah! I'd like that!"

A smile forms on Celia's face, happy they'll match together. "Getting the costumes then! Let's try them out when we get home!"

They get the costumes and walk back to their apartment, enjoying all the sights of the newly decorated city on the way there. Excitement building in Celia, while Alex makes some realizations but keeps silent on them for now, not wanting to ruin her mood. Eventually they reach home, opening the door and putting Alex and her light blue dragon costume on the table.

"Alright! Just stay near it, and then it'll be you size in no time! I'm gonna go put mine on, so be right back!" Celia said as she left to her room, leaving Alex to her costume.

Alex called out to her, replying "ok!" before watching the dragon outfit slowly shrink down to her 4 inch size.

After a few minutes, Celia walks out, wearing her dragon costume. The colours shine bronze, and if looked at closely, there is a red hue on it as well.

"So Alex," Celia says, showing off her costume, "what do you think?"

Alex looks up from watching her costume shrink towards Celia, wearing her costume.

"Wow it looks so cool on you!" Alex says, admiring the colours.

Celia gives the tiny inkling a smile, "Why thank you Alex! Now put yours on! I wanna see how cute you look in yours!"

Alex looks back at her costume, almost done shrinking down to her level. Once it's done, she picks up the costume and hides behind a mug to change into it. Shortly afterwards, Alex walks out wearing her costume, light blue tail and all.

Celia looks at the newly dressed dragon, starry-eyed, "You look adorable! You were right, light blue really does suit you!"

The dressed up tiny blushes at the comment before remembering her deal with being outside. "Heh, thank you! I wish I could show it off outside though, even now i still having to hide and all that"

Celia gives a grin at that "Oh you don't need to worry about that Alex. You won't need to hide tonight, I promise you that."

Alex feels confused from hearing that, after having to hide every time they go out it felt more than odd to hear the restriction lifted. "How come? Thought I'd still be seen as a fay or something"

"Well..." Celia opens up her blinds for Alex. "Look outside for a minute Alex. What does it look like right now?"

Alex quickly glances at the window, confused from what it has to do with anything. "It’s near sundown, why?"

Celia smiles at Alex with a smirk "Let's just say when the sun fully goes down-", She leans in close to Alex. "That's when magical things happen." She winks at Alex playfully before pulling back. "And no, I will not tell you what it is. You'll just have to see for yourself."

Alex gives a little scoff "You and your secrets huh... So what should we do till then?"

 _"Weeell..."_ Celia says in a playful tone, "We _could_ always cuddle for a bit~"

"But what do you want to do though?"

Alex crosses her arms in thought, "Mmm, cuddling sounds nice, but how about we go look around Inkopolis for a bit? It looks a lot different now with its festival going on."

Celia claps her hands, nodding in agreement. "Sounds like a plan!"

She picks Alex up and puts her into the pocket, and the two leave the apartment towards the square, decorations filling their vision.

"What do you think so far? Looks nice don't it Alex?"

Alex pops up from her pocket, mesmerized by all of the lights and decorations she sees, "It looks so pretty..."

Celia looked down at her little friend smiling "And once night hits, it'll look even better"

"Speaking of which..." The sunset nearly disappears, transitioning the city to nightfall. "Come on, we need to be hidden for this! It's time for the magic to happen!" She goes into an alleyway, and places Alex on the ground eagerly, waiting for the surprise to come.

Alex meanwhile, stabilizes herself on the ground after the sudden movement, waiting for something flashy to happen before looking around confused at Celia. "I don't get it, what happened?"

Celia gives her a little frown for being impatient. "Give it a second..." 

Their costumes start glowing a bit, Celia's face starts to light up as this happens to her again, and for Alex for the first time. "It's starting!"

Alex begins to feel tingly, feeling the costume getting closer to her now, sticking to her like skin and fusing with magic. "Whoa... Celia what’s happening?"

Celia grins happily at her girlfriend, "It's the magic that Inkopolis has!" The costumes start glowing brighter until they're both enveloped in magical energy for a few seconds. The energy starts to fade away, leaving the two in the alley feeling quite different then they were before

Alex looks around a little, blinking her eyes from the light of the costume. "Well... that was flashy. Feel kinda weird though...” She said, uncertain how the costume affected her.

Celia gives Alex a smirk, "Maybe look at yourself before jumping to conclusions. It's what these 'costumes' are for after all!"

Curious by what Celia means, Alex looks at herself, noticing something that looks like the tail from her costume. She grabs it and notices that she can feel the sensations on her tail.

"Woah wait..." Alex says, feeling herself a bit more, noting that the wings on her back are moving slightly, and when she pulls on her horns, they don't come off like they did before. Alex looks down at her hands, and notices that she has claws where fingers should be. "Woah, I'm part dragon now?!"

Celia gives Alex a big grin, "Ding, ding, ding! Alex has figured it out!"

"Now Alex," Celia says, "look at me for a second. What's different about me? Oh, and while you’re at it, maybe feel your body a bit as well. I think I see some scales on you."

Alex looks up at Celia, her own pair of wings moving up and down a little, the tail swaying a bit, and Alex noticing some scales on her as well.

"Oh wow, you have it too!" Remembering what Celia said earlier, she touches her arms and face a bit, feeling the scales on her as well. "Man this feels so weird..."

Celia gives a big smile, "Welcome to Splatoween! Where you _become_ what you wear!"

"Man this city knows how to have fun!" she tries to test out her new wings to lift off, achieving a little bit of height but falling back down a few inches with a thud.

Celia gives a giggle at Alex's attempt. "You'll be able to fly sooner or later, just need to give it some time. For now though, I’ll be your ride."  
She crouches on the ground, letting down a hand that Alex climbs on to semi reluctantly since she wants to fly herself.

"So what’re we gonna do now?"

"Simple!" She lifts Alex up and places the tiny half dragon on her shoulder "We have some fun of course! And we can go grab some candy as well now!"

Alex lights up at candy, though frowns a bit when she remembers, "Don’t I have to be in your pocket though? I’m pretty small for a dragon person"

Celia dismisses this thought easily. "Naaah! The thing I made sure to do is to grab you a tiny dragon costume, so when people look at you they'll see a person who decided to be a small dragon for the night! For this night only-" she gives Alex a little head rub, "You get to be out of the pocket!"

Alex looks at her and makes a small squeal before hugging her neck, very happy to see the city properly after being there for months. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet!" Celia says with excitement in her voice, "We haven't even gotten out of the alley yet! Oh and Alex?"

Alex breaks the hug, still feeling the excitement of her being able to spend the night seeing the city proper. "Yeah?"

"Maybe while you're at it, check how tall you are as well. I think I saw a few extra inches on you~" The new half dragon inkling says, with a sly smile on her face, "Though I could just be mistaken."

Alex gasps a bit, checking her surroundings and looking around from her place on the shoulder, noticing things look oh so slightly smaller than before. "I have a few more inches on me!"

Celia gives out a smile at how excited and happy Alex is about gaining a bit of height, the most treasured thing to her.

"You must be about 6 inches now! Which makes sense really, dragons are big creatures. Though, I've gained a bit as well, even if it isn't as noticeable."

Hearing this, Alex looks down from the shoulder, noticing that she is higher up then she would be usually be, "Oh yeah you're right! Taller girlfriend now!"

"Ha! You've been taller in the past, so don't even!" She turns around to the alleyway entrance, the festival inviting them to join the fun. "But either way, shall we see what the city of monsters has to offer?"

Alex looks at her starry-eyed, excited to be a part of the crowd again, "Yes! Let’s go already!"

With the transformation complete, and discoveries done, the two walk out of the alley, and into the city proper. As they walk through the city, they see monsters of all different shapes and sizes, and they see what the festival has in store for them. With so much to do Celia decides to get some input. "So! What do you want to do first?"

Alex's eyes dart around, stunned by the monsters and lights and decorations and everything, even being so happy to wave at other people now. Eventually though her eyes land at the stalls at the event, a collection of vendors and attractions and such greeting her around every corner, until a stall filled with a group of half-dragons like them firing many different elements at targets, intriguing Alex. "Ooo that looks like fun!"

Celia eyes the stall Alex exclaimed at, interested in the challenge" I take you wanna try that then? Maybe you can beat all those other guys there, if you’re up for the challenge." She smirks a bit as her competitive side appears more. "Or you can face off against me, whichever you wish for."

Alex thinks it over, before looking to Celia. "Can I see you go first? I don't really know how to shot yet."

Celia gives a nod, seeing how Alex is all new to this, she wouldn't know how to work her new abilities. "I can do that! Just watch, and learn!"

She goes towards the stand, where a half dragon urchin is running the stand. When the urchin notices them, he starts preparing the speech he's given many times this night.

"Hey there fellas, and welcome to Elemental Shots! What's it gonna be for ya?"

"I want to fire at stuff!" Celia says with some excitement in her voice, "What do I do, and how much is it?"

"Well first," he says, "I'm gonna need your element type. That way I can prepare special targets that can withstand your power! Though, do try to not hit my stand. The cost is $10 per shooter."

Celia thinks it over for a moment, before snapping her fingers, "Its lightning! That's what it is." She pulls out some money and hands it over to the urchin.

The urchin tales the money and rushes to the back of the stand, grabbing rubber targets to shoot at and hangs them up for the dragon girl.  
"Lightning huh, man that one's a real show stopper! But uh, please aim carefully so my stand isn't stopped" he says as a warning, getting out of the way for Celia to try her shot.

She breaths in, and then out as lightning builds up in her mouth, eventually firing a spread shot of bolts of lightning at the rubber targets, hitting in various places. The vender goes up to inspect the targets, mildly impressed.

"You’re pretty good, 80/100 points there" He reaches under his counter to pull out a bag filled with some treats. "Here you go! Anything else you need?"

"Give me a second actually." She turns to Alex on her shoulder, hoping the demonstration was clear. "You got the gist of what to do? Want to give it a shot?"

Alex looks at the game again, thinking she understands. "i think so, I’m ready to try it!"

Celia gives a thumbs up and gives some more money to the urchin. "For my friend here please!"

He looks towards Alex, "Tiny wants a shot huh? Well alright then! What's your element?"

Alex takes a moment to think, feeling around for an answer, "It's ice I think."

"Ice huh?" The half urchin says, pretending to be interested, "That's pretty cool of you there."

He goes to the back of the stand again, and hangs some targets, adding a bit of fire to them. "Let's see how good you are at extinguishing them!"

Celia looks over to Alex, determination in her eyes, "You can do it Alex! Show those targets who's boss!"

With encouragement from Celia, Alex takes a deep breath, feeling the ice buildup in her mouth. She then launches an ice ball at the first target, extinguishing part of it. She keeps going until she shoots the final target. The urchin looks at the tiny dragon, amused almost.

"First time I'm guessing?"

Alex slumps a bit, knowing she didn't do a good job, "Yeah pretty much..."

The urchin chuckles a bit, "Hey don't worry about it, 50/100 ain't bad to start with. Here." He pulls out a bag and fills it with a bit of extra candy before handing it to Celia. "You'll get there soon, now go on! Enjoy the night!"

Celia takes the bags of candy, places Alex back on her shoulder and leave the stand, trying to encourage Alex a bit. "That was great for your first time! How did it feel breathing ice for the first time?"

Alex tries to humor her a bit. "Very cold, like I ate 20 mints."

Celia nodded, thinking back to an earlier adventure. "And it's far different from when you had poison against that goldie huh? More... I don't know, weight to it I guess?"

"Yeah, a lot more solid too" Alex said, still feeling some ice on her throat. "Really weird to generate myself"

Celia agrees, having anything other than air come up can be weird at first. She tries to lighten up her mood a bit more though. "You'll get there though!" She says, lifting up the candy. "Now we got these little bags because of it!"

Alex smiles, excited to earn more candy now. "Yeah! See anything else we could do for more candy?"

"Let's see..." Celia squints and looks around a bit, until she sees a more open area with many winged creatures surrounding the stand. "Let's try that out!"

They go over to the stand where an inkling with feathered wings is managing the stand. She notes the new customers and welcomes them. 

"Oh hello there you two and welcome to Flap! This stand is simple: Get as high as you can with a single flap of your wings! And at the low low price of $5 per person!" She leans over the counter casually, wings spreading to show off a bit. "So, who is up first?"

Alex looks to Celia, looking a bit sheepish, "Celia, could you try again? I still don't know how to use these things right."

Celia gives the tiny inkling a thumbs up, "I can do that!" She gives the money to the inkling.

"Thank you~ Now, if you'll walk over here-" She leads Celia towards a pole with some numbers on it. "Here we are! Now just flap as hard as you can! Only once though!"

Celia lets Alex down on the ground, and walks over to the pole. She gets herself prepared, wings spreading. She then gives a hard flap of her wings, blowing some wind at Alex, and reaching a decent height.

The feathered inkling looks amazed at this, "Oh! That was somewhere around 18 feet!" She goes over to the counter and pulls out a bag of candy. "For you!"

Celia takes her bag and looks at where Alex is, "You think you got it figured out, or do you wanna come back later?"

"Uh, let’s see what I can do now." Alex says, preparing herself, "Maybe I'm better than I thought."

Celia gives a nod of her head, "Alright!" She picks Alex up and takes her to the stand, handing the inkling more money.

"Oooo a tiny dragon!" She says with interest. The inkling goes under her stand, rummaging around until she pulls out another pole, this one much shorter. "This is what we use for the rare tiny ones! You think you can do it?"

"I’m not sure, but let's see!"

She readies her wings and tries her hardest to flap down with her jump, only to end up making it 8 inches though. She lands with a thud feeling embarrassed, feeling like she should've done better. The winged inkling sees this and tries to help her up.

"Oooo sorry, only 8 inches! However, because it's your first time-" She pulls out an extra small bag of candy, holding two or three pieces in it. "I'll make this exception. Will that be all?"

Celia picks up her girlfriend and asks her, hoping she isn't too upset. "Alex, you want to try again, or do you want to look around a bit more?"

Alex looks at Celia a little bashfully, kinda embarrassed at her attempt despite knowing it's her first time doing this stuff. "Maybe we should look around a bit more instead"

Celia sighs at this, expecting this kind of answer. "Alright then-." She takes Alex's bag and places her on her shoulder again. "We can look around some more." They leave the stand and walk around the festival, Celia enjoying the sights while Alex looks down at the giant's hands, noting how little she has compared to Celia

"Man, I know it’s my first time and all but I wish I won more candy so far..."

This prompts Celia to glance over to Alex, hoping to help cheer her up. "Don't worry, we can always find more games and you'll be able to get more candy. I can always share as well you know."

Alex gives a sigh, taking a seat on Celia's shoulder, "Yeah, but it tastes so much better when you win it... Oh well, where to next Celia?"

Celia thinks for a bit before getting an idea of how to improve Alex's mood, "Maybe there's a music one for you! Use those bard skills of yours!"

As expected, Alex perks up at this, happy at the idea of playing music again. "Oh yeah let's try one! Do you see any around?"

Celia looks around, scanning for a stand that plays music among the crowd of people walking around. Her eyes catch one, and points it out to Alex. "That looks like something that could work! Let's check it out!"

She walks over to the stand, where the sight of a satyr jellyfish greets her.

"Ah welcome! Here at Dancemaron, you play a song for as long as you can, and this little guy-" They gesture to the little robot on the stand beside them. "Dances! The longer he dances, the better the reward! And who knows, maybe you'll get some from the other people around here for doing such a good job! The price is $12 per person, but you can play as long as you wish!"

Celia beamed at Alex, excited to see what Alex can pull off. "Alex this ones perfect for you! You have to try it! I get to hear you play again, which is something you haven't done in a while!"

Alex gets interested in this, itching to play music again after a while without anything. "Alright, let's do it! I have a song ready!"

Celia places the tiny half-dragon onto the counter and gives the jellyfish the money, the jelly-satyr interested at what the tiny can do. "Now, what instrument are you best with? You look like the kind of person who likes playing wind instruments, but what do you like to play?"

Alex shuffles around her side and grabs her clay baked instrument, lifting it up with pride. "I play the ocarina!"

"Ah the ocarina! Been awhile since I've heard anyone play that! Now let me just-" The vendor pulls a little device out of the robot and gives it to the tiny. "This will allow you to control the machine with your ocarina. Now, whenever you are ready, you may start!"

Alex puts the ocarina to her mouth and begins to play her song, going for a spooky tone in her music, playing into the device. Eventually the robot begins to dance around, doing slow flowing movements to match the tone of the song.

Some of the people stop by and listen to the song, enraptured by the haunting tunes of the song the tiny dragon is playing. The song comes to a close, and the people around the stand clap and cheer at this small dragons performance. The jellyfish gives a clap, overjoyed at the song.

"Good show dragon!" They take the device back, shutting down the robot. They lean under the stand and pull out a large bag of candy and place it on the counter. "You played excellently! And it seems your friend agrees with you.

Celia looks at Alex, mesmerized by the song that her girlfriend has played.

Alex walks up to Celia, snapping her fingers in an attempt to get her attention back, "Hey Celia?"

There was no response from her, prompting Alex to think a bit. "Mmm... Maybe if I-" She carefully channels her ice breath, and breathes out a cold breeze on her hand to get her to snap out of it.

Feeling this chilly breeze, Celia snaps out of her stupor, "Wha- Oh! Sorry Alex..." A small blush appears on her face, "You just play so well I just couldn't help but stare!"

"Hehe, glad you enjoyed it. And look!" She jumps on to the very large to her candy bag. "I got so much candy!"

"And there's plenty more where that came from!" Celia places Alex back onto the shoulder, candy bag in hand. "Let's see what else we can do!"

Alex looks around a bit, eying something that looks like a canvas. "How about that thing over there?"

Celia looks over to where Alex is looking. "That looks interesting. Let's see what it's all about!" They thank the jelly and head over to the canvas, where an anemone like elf stood.

"Hello there, wanna test your power of illusion with some painting?"

Celia lights up at this. "Yes, I do! What do I need to do?"

The anemone chuckles a bit at her enthusiasm. "It’s simple, all you need to do is create a drawing with spray paint, and make it look alive with magic! You’ll be judges by quality and intensity of the illusion. What do you say?"

"I'm in! What's the price?" Celia says enthusiastically, hoping to get started.

"$10!" The anemone answers, "And what colours do you want? They can be whatever you like."

Celia places the money next to the anemone, "What colours do you have? And if you have a variety pack, I'll take that instead if I am allowed that."

"Sure we have that!" They pull out a small box of spray cans and place it beside Celia. "Knock yourself out."

The bronze half dragon grabs the paints, "Sweet. And the place behind you is where we do it?" The stand owner nods and leads her to the spot where she's allowed to paint.

Celia places Alex on the ground, and looks at the wall in front of her, thinking of ideas, "Let's see..." She glances over to Alex, watching with anticipation at what will be made. That's when it comes to her, an idea forming.

"That's it!"

She picks up the cans and starts spraying the wall with precision, mixing colours and forming the image that appears in her mind. After a bit, Celia steps back from the wall, looking at the finished product.

Which is a picture of dual with a Goldie Salmonid on one end, a small dragon and a wizard on the other. The dragon is being held by the wizard, expelling green fumes at the goldie. Celia adds some finishing touches with some illusions, empathizing the goldie's shimmer and the fumes of the dragons breath and waits for the judges.

The anemone observes the painting, amazed at the detail and character and everything about the art, feeling like they could be there as well. "This is incredible! It’s like you were really there!" She grabs a large candy bag and hands it to Celia with a big smile. "It'd be a shame to clean it off, do you mind if I keep it here as a demonstration for the attraction?"

Celia grows excited at the idea of her work being a demonstration, and shakes her head affirmatively quickly. "That would be wonderful! Thank you for thinking my work is impressive! You won't be disappointed!"

The elf-ling shakes their head. "Oh believe me, I'm far from disappointed already! Thank you for letting me use it!"

She waves the judge goodbye and walks off with Alex and her bag of candy with a skip and a hop in her legs, happy as she can be at this turn of events. "She liked my work Alex! I'm so happy right now, if you can't tell!"

Alex playfully jabs at her a little, "Celia she loved your work! And its no wonder, it looked amazing!"

Celia blushes a bit at the compliment. "I took a few... liberties with what it is, but thanks for saying that! Now, what else should we do then? Grab some festival candy or just relax for a bit?" They both pass by a little open field, giving her an idea. "Maybe give your wings a good proper test?"

Alex stands up quickly on her shoulder, excited at the possibility of flying, "Let's practice my wings more! I wanna get a good flight out of them!"

Celia smiles, "Sounds like a plan then!" They leave the festival and walk towards the open field, a good place for Alex to practice. "Here's a good spot then! Now, whenever you're ready!"

Which confirmation from Celia, Alex tries to do a little lift off, but is only able to achieve a few good flaps before gliding back down to the ground. Alex looks up at Celia, disappointment present on her face, "How do you do it so easily? Have you been a dragon before?"

The half dragon shakes her head, "No, but I was a griffon one year. I had some practice with wings before because of that. It wasn't very easy either I'll admit."

The tiny dragons face becomes hopeful at the prospect of having Celia teach her, "Well, how do you do it then? I can't seem to stay stable while taking off."

Celia thinks for a bit, trying to put her thoughts into words. "...Well, you have to use your arms and legs as rudders. It takes time, so don't be upset that you can't do it on your first try." She picks up Alex and touches the base of her wings to emphasize her point. "The wings are also an extension of your body now. They're not just cheap plastic wings, they have structure to them. Like another limb basically." She then places Alex back on her shoulder, giving a cheerful smile. "Just keep on trying! I know you can do it."

Alex takes this advice and tries again, adjusting herself and takes off. She's able to stay in the air a bit longer than before but still glides back down. She looks up back to Celia, who looks at her with a smile, picking her back up.

"See, you’re making progress already! Now, let's give it another try."

The two spend time with flight training. After some time however Celia places Alex on her shoulder, getting a little tired of it. "Alright, one more go, then we go back to the festival, alright?"

"Alright..." She takes her time to ready herself, doing some adjustments, and takes off. This time is special though, as she’s able to keep herself fully airborne. She squeals in excitement as she flies around a bit in a figure 8 pattern before crashing into Celia softly. Her excitement not any less diminished however. "Celia! I did it! I flew!"

Celia picks Alex up and gives her a kiss, proud of her for being able to do it "You did it Alex! You flew!"

The tiny dragon flies out of her hand upwards a bit, hugging Celia's cheek and giving it a kiss, "Thank you so much for helping me!"

Celia returns the kiss, "No problem! Anything for my little dragon!" Celia pauses, thinking of something, "You know... Now that you can fly..."

She looks upwards, into the night sky, "How about we go even higher?"

Alex gasps before nodding frantically, "Yeah! Let’s do it!" Her face changes into a questioning one, realizing something, "What about the candy though?"

As if expecting this question, Celia pulls out a pillow case from her pocket and puts all of the candy they've collected in there, "We can keep it safe." She ties the bag to her side, making sure it’s secure. "And who knows, we can always fly back for more."

Celia thinks before remembering something, "I've heard there was a stand for people wearing costumes to make their own candy treat. We can also stop by there first before we fly though. It's up to you."

Alex thinks for a moment before answering, “I say go get the candy first. Don’t wanna miss the festival if we take too long flying around after all.”

Celia nods her head at this, “You make a good point there. Candy first, then fly around.”

With the two in agreement about their next course of action, Celia walks back into the festival, with Alex hovering around her.

"So what are you going to make with your candy?" Alex asks.

Celia thinks for a bit before turning to Alex, "I'm gonna try to make something unique. Lightning isn't exactly easy to use you know, so might as well be something special. What about you though, what are you going to make? I know you got ice, and that's pretty useful."

The tiny dragon smiles at Celia, already having an idea of what to make, "I wanna try to make chocolate! Making it with my own ice breath will be pretty cool."

Celia lets out a groan at this ice pun. Alex, noticing this, tries to defend herself, "Oh come on, I thought it was comedy cold."

At this point Celia looks at Alex, giving her a hard glare, prompting a laugh from the tiny dragon. "Aww, don't give me the cold shoulder."

"That's it." Celia says, flat toned, "We're done, relationship over. I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye."

"Oh don’t be like that" She lands on her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek "you know you love me too much"

A faint blue colour appears on her cheeks. "Yeah you’re right... Oh that must be the stand over there!" 

True to her word, the stand is just a bit a ways from the two. They go up to it, which is being run by an octoling centaur. "Ah dearies, welcome to Elements Supreme, where if you are able to use an element that is capable of cooking, then you can make candy with it! Who would like to make theirs first?"

Alex starts jumping up and down, excited to make something herself. "Oo, I wanna! I wanna make chocolate!"

They eye the tiny dragon, clapping a bit. "Chocolate you say? How wonderful! Come, into the back with me then!"

Alex flies up and follow them, curious of what their way of making candy is like, until they walk up to a strange cooking machine. "This dearie, is where the magic happens! It's where you'll make the chocolate of course, but it'll also add a personal touch involving your element. What is your element dearie?"

Alex beamed a bit. "Ice!"

The centaur claps their hands, "Ice! How lovely! Could make a bunch of good things with that!" They lead Alex to the front of the cooking machine, "Now, how this thing works, is that the element goes here," They gesture to the area of the machine where one would put coals in, like a wood fed stove, "ice in your case. The magic is used to harness, and control parts of the machine and alter the makeup of the matter inside, being your chocolate in this case."

They turn Alex's head over towards a tray, "Then the element is used as an added touch to freeze or heat the food in a container, than the food comes out onto that tray, all good and personalized to your liking!"

"This all making sense dearie, you good to go?"

Processing all of this information, she turns to the centaur, nodding her head, "Yeah, I think so! Let's start!

"Alrighty! Let's make some chocolate!"

"Woo!" Alex concentrates and exhales her element carefully, feeding it to the machine. The machine whirls to life and generates chocolate with her magic and element, fusing the two together. Eventually a cold cut of chocolate is produced, sliding out onto the tray.

The octoling walks up and inspects it before looking back at Alex, "Congratulations sweetie, you've made some chocolate! Now, let's take you back to your friend and show her what you've made!

"Yay!" Alex shouts, flying over to pick up her chocolate and flies back to Celia, proud of what she made, "Celia look, I made chocolate!"

Celia observes the chocolate piece, impressed with the candy bar. "Oh that looks lovely Alex! You should try out your creation!"

Alex wastes no time and tries to nibble it, melting from the flavor. "It's so good! You gotta make yours now!"

"And I intend to!"

"In that case sweetie, come on back with me!" Celia follows the centaur towards the back of the area. After some time, Celia comes back with some flash fried donuts.

"Look at what I made Alex!"

Alex gets giddy at Celia's treat, impressed with it. "Ooo donuts, nice! How do they taste?"

She picks one up and takes a bit out of it. "Like it's been shocked by lightning, and yet it tastes so good!"

The octoling centaur smiles at their excitement. "And that will be $40 total for both of your goodies sweetheart!"

Celia pays the centaur the money and they walk off from it, enjoying their custom candy and sighing a bit, looking at Alex with a smile now on her face.

“So Alex… You ready to fly?”

Alex nods her head excitedly, the anticipation starting to get to her, “I am so ready to fly!”

Seeing Alex’s excitement, she leads her to a less crowded area, where they won’t be stopped. Celia pulls out the pillow case with their candy in it, and places her donut box into it. She opens the bag up for Alex to put her chocolate bar in, which she does. Celia ties the bag back onto her, prompting Alex to fly up a bit, looking down at Celia with a big grin on her face, waiting for her to fly up. Seeing this grin, the bronze coloured dragon sports a grin of her own.

"Let's fly then!" Celia spreads her wings, gives a powerful flap and ascends into the air as well, much higher than Alex. "Where to Alex? The sky is ours to go through!"

Alex flaps her way up to Celia, a little shakily but managing it well enough to catch up, observing the landscape for a destination. "Let’s fly over the tower!"

Celia looks to where Alex is looking at. "To the top then? I like the way you think!" She thinks a bit before getting an idea to spice up the action. "How about a race there?"

Alex smiles a bit at the proposal. "Sure, what’s the bet?"

Celia decides to strike at Alex's little weakness. "Winner gets a candy bag from the other. These terms acceptable?"

She gasps a bit, surprised Celia would do that to her, before getting a look of determination back. "Yeah, I'd like more candy for my bag!"

Celia smirks at this. "Or more for mine! On the count of three then!"

Alex gets ready to take off fast, thinking of a few ways to get an advantage on Celia.

"1... 2...3!"

Celia takes off ahead of Alex, the size difference already giving her a great boost.

Alex speeds forward, catching up with Celia slightly, "I'm going to win this race Celia!"

Said half dragon barks a laugh, "Says you!" She gives another flap of her wings and pushes ahead.

Seeing her girlfriend push far head, Alex decides to play dirty, spitting out a few ice pellets at Celia. They won't hurt, but they will distract her, which is what Alex needs.

Hearing something behind her, Celia looks behind her, only for her eyes to widen, stopping to dodge the ice pellets. Time slows down for a moment, as she sees Alex, a smirk on her face, zoom by her.

"Wha- Damn it Alex!" Celia exclaims as she sees Alex ahead of her.

The tiny half dragon looks behind her, sticking her tongue out at her, "Haha! You never said no ice powers Celia!" With that, she gives a powerful thrust of her wings as well, giving her the advantage.

Celia flaps her wings a bit, hoping to make up for lost air. "You know I can't use my lightning non-lethally!" She shouts to the dragon ahead.

Alex looks behind, seeing the dragon inkling trying to catch up, "Hey, you have the size advantage, gotta even it out somehow!"

The dragon lets out a chuckle, "You aren't wrong there!"

As they were flying, Celia sees the tower up ahead, and their finish line. "The towers coming in close! Who will win this I wonder!"

Giving another flap of her wings, she starts to catch up, just behind Alex now. As the tower comes closer, Celia thinks of a way she can win this. Then she realizes something: while she can't directly hit Alex with her lightning, she can make noise with it.

Building up the lightning inside her, she lets out a stream of lightning to the right of her, crackling with noise and energy.

Alex slows down significantly, stopping to look around for where it came from and take cover. Using this chance, she flies ahead of Alex and speeds towards the tower. Alex sees her pass by and speeds up fast, unfortunately losing to Celia as she lands on the tower first, leaving her a bit upset. "Aww man..."

Celia decides to rub it in a bit though. "Haha, now I get candy! But you did super well though!"

Alex lands on her shoulder slowly, sitting down smiling anyways. "Thanks, I'm happy we did this! Still wish I could keep my candy though…"

"Hey you still do," She pulls out the smallest bag of when Alex did the flying stand. "I just get a little bit more. I'm not that cruel!"

"Heh, thanks for being so merciful to me."

"You earned your candy after all, no need to take it away." Celia takes a seat on the edge of the tower, overlooking the festival. "The view looks nice doesn't it?"

Alex sits up a bit, admiring the view. "Yeah, I’m glad I was able to see it like this. Feels great being outside the pocket."

Celia chuckles a bit. "And you get to fly to boot! Not often you can say that very often."

"Hehe, yeah, it’s been a great night." Alex leans against her neck, happy to be with her. "Thank you for doing this for me."

Celia absentmindedly scratches Alex's chin with a clawed finger, "Anytime Alex."

She pulls the bag out, and passes Alex her chocolate. But not before breaking a piece off of it. “I want to try a bit of this, so I’m taking some of it. I’ll give you a donut in exchange though, so don’t be pouting.”

Celia pulls out her box of donuts, and hands one to the dragon on her shoulder. Seeing as how Celia already has taken a bit of her candy, Alex takes the donut from her, taking a bite out of it. "Oh man, this tastes fantastic!"

Celia throws her piece into her mouth, shuddering from how cold it is, "And this is so good! So cold, and yet it melts in your mouth! You really knew what to do huh!"

Alex flushes a bit, feeling good about her choice, "Hehe, Thanks!" She eats both of the candies, mixing the two sometimes. Swallowing her food, she looks out to the horizon, "Man, tonight was amazing, I don't want it to end honestly. Gonna miss being out of the pocket..."

Celia gives Alex a bit of a sad look before shaking it off, "And it'll suck for sure." She picks Alex off her shoulder and places her on her lap. "But that's something to look forward to again when your proper size again. So for now though, let's just stay up here and enjoy each others company. You good with that?"

As she talks, she scratches a part of Alex's body that provokes a reaction from the tiny dragon. This new reflex of Alex's kicks in, causing her to purr, feeling good from the sweet spot being scratched. Alex realizes what she's doing, and quickly covers her mouth, flushed blue from embarrassment.

Celia on the other hand, caught on to this phenomenon, and grins at the tiny dragon, "Was that a purr I heard Alex? I didn't know you could purr!"

Alex's face is fully blue at this point, embarrassed by this, "I-I think I-it was from the n-new dragon things now..."

Celia, wanting to hear Alex purr a bit more, keeps scratching the sweet spot on the tiny dragon.

Alex, for her effort, tries to suppress the purring but it eventually leaks out more, and she eventually just gives in and goes along with it, at least happy it feels nice.

She smirks a bit, finding it cute and funny. "It's a cute sound Alex~. At least I get to enjoy this from you now. You certainly aren't complaining either."

Alex sighs a little, "You're just lucky it feels nice."

"Hmm, probably." She picks up the pace, teasing her a bit. "Who's a good dragon girl though? You are!"

Alex just rolls with it now, at least Celia likes it so she keeps still. "Yeah, you're a good dragon girlfriend too y'know."

"I know, but your pocket sized. That makes you cuter by default!"

Alex throws a half-baked 'threat'. "Y’know I'll find yours too by the end of the night as revenge."

"Ha! Sure you will. Like you could get out of your prison and stop getting such a nice feeling happening to you. But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt at least."

"Yeah, just you wait." She thinks for a second, looking out to the festival. "It's not too late yet, anything else we should do for the night?"

She stops the scratching to think. "Not as far as I know of...Not unless you can think of anything at least." Celia then gains an idea. A devilish idea "Actually Alex, how about I show you a few cool flying tricks from when I was a griffon that one year?"

"Ooo yeah let's see it!"

Celia picks up Alex from her shoulders and places her to the side. "Just watch what I do alright?" And she steps off the tower, gliding downwards. As she's doing that though, she creates an illusionary double of herself that swoops upwards instead, while she goes around the tower.

Oblivious of what Celia has done, Alex cheers on the illusion copy, seeing 'her' do a few fancy tricks, "Celia you look really cool! Can you teach me before the nights over?"

Hearing this, Celia controls the illusion and makes it give Alex a thumbs up before having it continue her tricks. The real one on the other hand, has landed a bit a ways from Alex, silently landing before she charges up a spell in her hand, a spell Alex is familiar with.

"Hey Alex!" Celia shouts, "It's Splatoween and I've forgotten the most important thing!"

She grins as she casts _enlarge/reduce_ at the tiny dragon, "The trick!"

Hearing Celia behind her, Alex turns to her, before being knocked over by the spell, not expecting the sudden force. Predictably the spell short circuits a bit and causes a poof of smoke around her.

"Ouch!" Alex says, wincing from the brief pain, "Did it have to be so hard though?"

Celia gives a sheepish laugh at this, "Yeah sorry about that... But hey, it was a pretty clever trick huh? Even if it is super simple."

Alex let's out a chuckle, "Heh, yeah I guess so."

As Alex rubs the smoke out of her eyes, she begins to grow a bit, along with some of her dragon features spreading a bit.

"But hey, you being big is something we both can get a kick out of!" Celia says, already having a thought or two in her mind of what to do next, "Now with flight!"

"Yeah, at least that's... fun..." The scales on her arm start spreading along the length and turn her hands into full claws, along with her horns growing around her head. "Uh, Celia? Somethings different..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She walks closer to Alex, noticing the scales and horns better now, along with the rest of her changes progressing as she gets bigger, 2 feet tall now. "Oh somethings different alright! Are they... _Spreading?"_

"Yeah, its starting to feel weird..." The scales cover her arms now, the ones from her tail are climbing up her back now as she grows, along with her stomach getting a slightly harder shell around it. The new sudden changes and increasing height makes her feel unbalanced, stumbling around the top of the tower's flooring. "Celia this feels wrong..."

Celia is getting worried now, not expecting her innocent trick to end up like this. She tries her best to help her girlfriend, talking with her to calm her down. "Uh-uh, describe what you’re feeling right now! And maybe come closer to the tower center!" She jumps back a few feet, letting her wings carry her a bit to give Alex more room. "Just come away from the edge, that's all I'm asking!"

Alex gets closer to the center, using the tower as support. Her chest and upper back are now covered in scales as her face begins to reshape a bit to form the muzzle, her hair receding as well. All of this while she's nearing 20 ft. "I dunno... I just don't feel very good..."

Celia bites her lip, understanding what the spell did to her friend now. "Ummmm... Alex? I think I know what just happened, and you might not like it..." She squeaks a bit as she's saying her words. "Well... I might've accidentally turned you into a full dragon!"

Alex hunches over a bit as the transformation finishes, her head finally becoming dragon like. She straightens up, showing her new height of 25 feet, and looks over to her half dragon girlfriend in confusion, "...How? I thought it was just the size spell..."

Celia looks at Alex, trying to figure out what exactly happened before the answer came to her, "It was, _buut_ it seems like your old friend, the fey curse, had other plans..."

"On the other hand though, light blue is still a nice colour...?" Celia is looking at Alex sheepishly as she's saying this, trying to hide the feeling of guilt of being the cause of this.

Alex looks over herself a bit, trying to understand what exactly happened to her. She walks over to look over the edge, and sees some people stare at the top of the tower, confused by what's going on up there.

"Celia I don't think I should be here for now..." Alex whispers, anxiety building up in her, "People are starting to focus on me up here... This feels like too much at once..."

Snapping out of her feelings on the matter for a second, Celia focuses on the bigger issue at the moment: Get dragon Alex out of the city.

"Yeah that's a good plan! If we hurry we should be able to get out of here before people can really investigate what happened!" She thinks before remembering a critical detail with these costumes she forgot to mention, "But we need to be within city limits, otherwise the magic keeping our costumes up will stop working! And I'd rather not fall from the sky and be a flattened inkling!"

Celia runs towards the back of the tower where the festival isn't facing, "Come on, this way!"

Seeing that Celia has a plan, Alex follows her, not used to this new form at all. She spreads her wings to follow after Celia though, confident she knows how to use them still. Celia takes flight and looks back at the form of her now literal dragon girlfriend on the tower, hoping that she can do the same still.

After she feels her new muscle a bit Alex gets lift off, a little shakily but she can manage for now. She looks up ahead to Celia, hoping she has a plan for this. "Where are we going now?"

Celia looks around the area, even on Splatoween stages were still in use to celebrate, until she sees a dark area up ahead. "We can hide out at Snapper Canal! It's not gonna be in rotation for awhile, so we can go there for a bit!"

"Ok!" Alex speeds up past Celia towards the stage, wanting to hide as much as she can from the festival now. Not expecting this burst of speed, Celia pushes harder to catch up with her dragon friend. Eventually, the two make it to Snapper Canal, where they hide under the bridge to collect themselves. After scanning the area Celia lands, tired from flying all the way there

"I... I think we're good here for a bit..."

Alex looks around before sighing, out of relief and disappointment from having to miss the festival now. "Well, that was fun while it lasted..."

Celia slumps down onto the ground and curls up, regretting her supposed to be prank. "I didn't mean for this to happen... Now I ruined your night because I wanted to play one single trick on you..."

Alex looks at her sadly before sitting next to her, putting her claw around her shoulder. "It's not your fault entirely, I know you didn't mean to do it."

Celia didn’t even bother looking up, yelling a bit in anger. "But it is though! I just wanted to have a 50 foot half dragon beauty with me, and instead I caused you distress. Why am I so stupid...? And on top of the tower too, what was I thinking?!" She curls up a bit more into her ball, sad that she ruined Alex's night out. "What I wouldn't do to fix this right about now..."

Alex kneels over a bit, pressing her head against Celia under her arm to comfort her. "Hey, it'll probably be temporary like the other times. Don't beat yourself up too much about it, ok? We can probably still have a fun night."

Feeling the head against her, Celia hugs the draconic head, happy at least Alex is doing her best to comfort her. "Maybe your right... What would we do here though, you have any ideas Alex?"

The dragon thinks for a bit before eyeing the pillow case Celia still has on her, "Well... How about we eat our candy for a bit? We got a bunch of it while we were still in there, plus some of the chocolate and donuts left."

Celia perks up a bit, realizing that is still an option they can do, "Oh right!" She undoes the knot holding the pillow case on her that contains all the candy they've collected throughout the night, "We do have this still!"

Sticking her hand in the case, she pulls out a bag that Alex earned at the target range and places it on the ground for Alex, "Here, you can have one of your bags. If you need me to feed you, just let me know. Being a literal dragon probably isn't easy for you."

Alex eyes the candy heavily, opens up the bag with a sharp claw and eats some of it, enjoying every second of it. "Man I'm so glad I didn't lose my sweet tooth."

Celia uncurls up from her ball and looks at this dragon scarfing down candy, "Hey, you’re still you, just bigger and more scaly."

She pulls a bag of her own out, and starts snacking on that for a bit. Eventually, a question comes to mind, one that only Alex can answer now, "So, what was it like, turning into a dragon? Or even just being a dragon?"

Alex stops eating her candy for a moment to think, trying to find the right words for it. "I kinda feel... colder I guess? The ice magic is stronger now maybe. Also just a little more sluggish, this form isn't really meant for me I can say that confidently."

"Yeah that does make sense. Your much more pretty as a half dragon though~" She stops eating her candy, curiosity rising in her. "I'm curious about something actually..."

"Hm?"

She stands up and looks at Alex's dragon body with a smirk. "I wonder if that sweet spot from earlier is still there!" She tries to walk around Alex, looking for the spot that made her purr the first time

Alex's eyes widen, she begins to get up and shuffle around, trying to avoid her now. "Hey now come on, I still gotta find yours first-"

Alex moving around doesn't stop Celia though, picking up her pace to outrun the stubborn dragon avoiding her. "Then try it then Alex! You know you like the feeling, so stop avoiding me!"

The dragon moves around a bit more, trying to find a good opening to grab Celia. She sees her chance and grabs her, reaching around to scratch the same spot Celia did, which catches her off guard.

"O-Oh! Aleeex!" She stops her protests as the dragon in question scratches the same spot, giving out a purring sound and enjoying the feeling, which Alex smiles at as much as she can with her new form.

"Haha! I knew you had it! And your purr is adorable too!"

A blue hue builds up on her face, but she's unable to do anything about it, lost in the feeling of being scratched. "Stoop!"

Her pleas fall on deaf ears as Alex keeps going, increasing the intensity a bit. "Nah, this is your 'punishment' now!"

The blue on her face increases in intensity as she just decides to not fight it like Alex did and just enjoy herself. "Fiiiine, you win..."

"Heheh" She stops scratching and pulls her in for a hug as much as her arms let her. "Come here you…"

While the blue is still heavy on her face, Celia shuffles her arms out and returns the hug as best as she can, feeling the scales on Alex's body, "Even if it is a little bit scaly, it's still nice to get a hug from you still."

A deep chuckle comes from the dragon holding her, "Well that I'm really happy of." She then sighs in disappointment, "Can't really kiss you though, don't have proper lips after all."

Celia gives a shrug of her shoulders, "I can try at least though. Where do you want it though? Do you want it," She rubs a clawed hand on the muzzle of the dragon, "Here?" She points towards another spot, on her neck "There? Or even," Celia looks towards Alex's stomach, not quite as squishy as it was before, but it's still there somewhat, "right there?"

Alex thinks for a bit before pointing to her muzzle, "Mm, try my muzzle, it had the most feeling beyond the scales."

Celia smiles, "Alrighty then-" She grabs the sides of the head and gives a big ol kiss on the tip of the muzzle.

If dragons could blush, Alex would be doing so right about now, "Hehe, yeah that still feels nice."

Hearing that prompts the half dragon to give her another one, "That's good then~ Thought my kisses wouldn't work anymore." Celia gives a smirk, "Shame you didn't turn into a princess though."

They both let out a laugh at that and Celia hugs Alex's neck, "Even if this wasn't how I wanted it to go, this is still nice."

"Yeah... hey I have an idea" She lets go of Celia and spreads her wings to prepare for flight, waiting for Celia. "Here, grab the candy and hop on, let’s go for a flight."

Listening to Alex, she puts the candy back into the pillow case, makes sure it's secured and climbs on top of Alex. "Like this right? Or should I fly instead?"

"Nah, lemme give you a treat tonight!" 

With her new dragon strength she takes off, her new form giving her a boost, before reaching above the clouds and gliding over them. The moonlight covering the cloudy landscape beautifully. From the back of the dragon, Celia takes in all of the sights around her, looking down at the glowing city below.

"This is... Amazing Alex! You are the best dragon a girl can have!"

Alex smiles, happy to cheer her up from her funk on land earlier. "Glad you like it so much!" She takes a chance and does a trick, trying to impress Celia and go in a loop. "You still good there?"

She manages to keep her grip on the dragon, but she feels her hearts frantically beat. "Yeah I'm still good! That was cool!"

"Hehe, thanks, I had no idea how that was gonna go!" Alex takes another chance and fires an ice ball in the air, before having it explode into twinkling snow shards. Mesmerized by the snow shards, Celia grabs a few of them, resting them in her hands. 

"This is beautiful... You really are the best you know that?" She thinks about the snow that Alex made before getting an idea. "Alex, can you do that again? I wanna try something. And make sure to hold it when you do!"

"Got it!" Alex fires out another ice ball, having it stay longer then the first one. Using this as an opportunity, Celia quickly angles herself and lets out her own lightning breath, breaking the ice ball and creating electric infused snow shards around them.

"How's _that_ for a show?!" Celia exclaims, happy that she managed to do that.

Alex looks up above and around them at the electric snow, amazed by what they made together, "It's amazing, I'm _shocked_ at the beauty of it!"

While Alex couldn't see the face her passenger was making, she has a feeling it's one that looks like a 'Really? Why though?' kind of face.

"You ruined it Alex." Celia said, disappointed in Alex "You ruined a beautiful moment with a pun. I hope your proud of yourself."

"I am, don't worry." She lets out a little chuckle before seeing the apartment building, "You wanna land back home?"

Shaking off the groan inducing pun the dragon made, Celia nods, "That would be nice." She eyes the dragon she's riding on at the moment, "I don't think you can fit though. It's a two bedroom apartment, not a dragon apartment."

Alex rolls her eyes at how much of a smartass her girlfriends being, "Well, let's land on top of the building then, how about that?"

She pats Alex's side in agreement, "That can work, now onward my steed!"

Alex rolls her eyes again a bit before complying, slowing down at the building and landing on the rooftop, somehow unseen by bystanders. "Hope you liked this Air Alex Flight."

Celia disembarks from the dragon, and looks at her with a smile. "And what do I owe 'Air Alex Flight' services?"

"Another kiss would be more than enough."

"Same place as before, or somewhere else this time?"

"Same place would be nice, I get to feel your lips better that way."

Celia gives a roll of her eyes and a shrug, but gives another kiss to Alex's muzzle anyway, petting her afterwards. "You flew great Alex."

Alex chuckled a bit, "Thanks, if only that attraction could see me now."

"You'd get all of the candy you could have then! Maybe we can go back there again once your back to normal."

The large dragon thinks a bit before giving a tired sigh. "That'd be nice, but I think I just wanna relax at home now when it wears off."

Celia nods at this, understanding why. "Yeah that's fair. We can watch a movie together maybe. I'll even go buy more candy from the store to make up for lost time. Sound good then?"

Alex smiles at the idea of more candy. "Yeah, that sounds wonderful." She looks off towards the city lights. "How about we watch the city now until it wears off?"

Celia nods and takes a seat near the edge of the building. "The city looks amazing at night doesn't it?"

Alex follows her and rests her head on the edge next to her girlfriend. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you still…"

Celia's face goes a bit blue from this casual complement from her, "Damn, even as a dragon you know how to flatter me..."

Alex smirks, seeing how she managed to get Celia to blush again, "That's one thing that won't change at least." She moves her head closer to Celia, having it slightly against her. Seeing this, Celia places a hand on her head, stroking it a bit.

"Hey and you know what dragons are like. They protect the things they value most after all. So we can flatter each other as much as we like."

Alex sighs in contentment, just watching the lights pass by, and being with Celia, glad that she can enjoy this moment with her.

After a bit, Celia glances over at Alex's midsection, stops stroking the head and shuffles closer to it. Once she's close enough, she tries sticking her hand underneath, where she might be able to rub the scaly belly.

Wondering what Celia is up to, Alex looks at her, and sees that Celia is rubbing the side of her belly a bit. She goes along with it, thinking it feels good. "You know, that doesn't feel bad actually."

Hearing that Alex likes it, this prompts the bronze half dragon to try and flip the large dragon over so that she can rub the belly even more. As expected though, this doesn't really work out.

Alex figures to help her out a bit by shuffling away from the edge and rolls over, thinking it was funny enough for her to attempt it. She hears Celia mumble 'I could've done it...' and she rubs the belly even more. Celia eventually just plops on top of it, giving it the biggest squeeze she can muster.

Alex chuckles a bit at her attempt, hugging her back as well. "Nice try, but the scales have my back this time"

The half dragon sighed a bit, "Yeah that's true... Still worth a try though."

"Hehe, yeah" She feels Celia getting bigger again, along with some scales receding on her arm, exposing her humanoid skin again. "I think its time now."

As Celia climbs off Alex, she gives her a kiss on the receding muzzle of hers. "Let's see if I can give myself a princess, or better yet, a queen~"

Alex chuckles a bit, standing up and seeing Celia grow tall again. The scales and dragon features dialed back a lot until it's the base costume at 6 inches tall again.

"So," She picks up the tiny dragon in her hand, pressing her against her face in a hug. "That was a Splatoween we'll never get to experience again. But it was worth every little bit of it."

"Hehe, finally joining the pun club huh?"

Celia pulls her away and gives her a half smile. "Don't get used to it. So, wanna stop by the store and grab candy before we head home? We can just fly there you know."

"Yeah, that sounds nice" The tiny dragon thinks for a bit, feeling kinda tired. "Can I go in the pocket though, flying like that took a lot more than I thought..."

Hearing that surprised Celia a bit. "And not the shoulder? You are allowed to be seen right now. Or are you just that tired from flying?"

Considering the option more, Alex goes for it "... Yeah, I’ll take the shoulder actually, still wanna see everything clearly." She flies up a bit to her shoulder, hanging on tight with her claws. "Ready to go!"

Celia stretches her wings and gives a powerful thrust as she lifts off the ground and flies off towards the store for the purposes of getting more candy, and a good movie for when they get back, ending a great Splatoween for the both of them.


End file.
